Meet Again
by HanamiHana
Summary: Setelah sekian lama akhirnya kita bertemu kembali


By: ShaniaTina

Assassination Classroom © Yuusei Matsui

Warning: typo, gaje, abal, OOC.

NagiKae

.

.

Setelah sekian lama akhirnya kita bertemu kembali.

.

.

7 tahun setelah kematian Koro-sensei semua murid kelas 3E telah memilih jalan mereka masing-masing untuk menggapai cita-cita yang diinginkan. Salah satunya adalah Shiota Nagisa. Yah pria berwajar manis itu sekarang telah berhasil mewujudkan cita-citanya untuk menjadi seorang guru, walaupun masih sebagai guru magang disalah satu SMA.

Nagisa menyusuri jalan menuju rumahnya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat karena hari sudah mulai gelap dan sepertinya akan turun hujan. Setelah sampai dirumah, Nagisa langsung bergegas mandi. Selesai mandi, Nagisa langsung menuju dapur untuk makan malam. Keadaan rumah sedang sepi karena hanya ada Nagisa seorang dirumah. Kedua orang tuanya sedang pergi keluar kota untuk pekerjaan.

Nagisa membuka pintu kulkas, melihat apa masih ada bahan makan untuk dijadikan makanan. Astaga! Isi kulkasnya sungguh menyedihkan. Sepertinya Nagisa lupa untuk membeli persediaan makanan dirumah. Nagisa menatap jam dinding yang terpajang didinding. ' _Jam 7 malam. Sepertinya aku masih bisa pergi ke minimarket terdekat_ ' gumam Nagisa.

Nagisa berjalan dengan santainya menuju minimarket. Cuaca malam kali ini sepertinya akan turun hujan. Terlihat dengan tidak munculnya bintang-bintang yang tak menampakan cahayanya.

Beberapa menit Nagisa berjalan, akhirnya ia sampai disebuah minimarket. Nagisa bergegas masuk, mengambil beberapa bahan makanan untuk dia makan dan sebagai persediaan didalam kulkasnya. Kemudian dia berjalan menuju kasir dan membayar barang-barang yang ia ambil. Setelah membayar belanjaannya, Nagisa berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Tetapi baru beberapa langkah, hujan dengan intensitas tinggi turun dari langit.

' _Mampus, nggak bawa payung…_ ' Nagisa memantung didepan pintu minimarket.

Nagisa mengutuk dirinya karena tidak membawa payung. Dia menghembuskan nafas sebal. Menunggu hujan reda pasti akan memakan waktu. Nagisa inggin bergegas pulang. Ia inggin makan dan mengoreksi tugas para muridnya dirumah. Ia sudah lelah dengan rutinitas setiap harinya. Nagisa hanya bisa menatap nanar rintikan-rintikan hujan. Berharap sebuah keajaiban.

.

.

Kayano menatap langit. Ia berharap bisa melihat beberapa bintang malam ini. Padahal malam ini ia sedang libur dari aktivitas syutingnya. Kayano menghela nafas. ' _Sepertinya aku butuh hari libur yang banyak_ '. Yah setidaknya jalan-jalan malamnya kali ini berjalan dengan lancar. Karena tidak terlalu banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang malam ini, walaupun masih pukul 7 malam.

Baru beberapa menit berjalan, tiba-tiba hujan datang. Kayano mendengus sebal. Uhh! Padahal ia hanya ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar saja. Kayano hanya ingin menikmati hari liburnya dengan santai.

Kayano berlari untuk mencari tempat teduh. Setelah berteduh diteras sebuah minimarket, Kayano mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menelpon manajernya. Meminta manajernya untuk menjemput dan mengantarkannya pulang. Setelah menelpon, Kayano menatap nanar rintikan-rintikan hujan.

"Kayano-san? Err, maksudku Yukimura-san?." Seseorang membuyarkan lamunan Kayano.

"Nagisa-kun! Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu. Itu, kau boleh memanggilku Kayano kok." Kayano tersenyum menatap Nagisa.

"Kurasa kau habis berbelanja ya?." Kayano menatap bungkusan yang Nagisa bawa. Sedangkan Nagisa hanya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Iya. Kalau Kayano-san sendiri sedang apa? Kenapa malam-malam begini ada diluar?."

"Aku hanya bosan dirumah sendirian. Kebetulan juga hari ini aku libur. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk menghirup udara segar malam ini. Tapi sekarang malah turun hujan." Kayano mendengus sebal. Nagisa hanya menatapnya iba.

"Itu. Bagaimana rasanya menjadi aktris kembali?." Nagisa menatap tetesan hujan yang turun dari genteng. Kayano melirik Nagisa dan tersenyum tipis.

"Kembali menjadi diri yang dulu sangatlah sulit. Perlu beadaptasi kembali. Tapi itulah dunia yang aku inginkan, walaupun rasanya aku masih ingin menjadi _Kayano Kaede_. Murid kelas 3E SMP Kunigigaoka."

"Yah, melihatmu bahagia rasanya lega. Aku senang akhirnya kita bertemu kembali setelah 7 tahun kematian Koro-sensei."

"Iya. Nagisa-kun sekarang berubah yah? Rambutnya sudah tidak dikuncir lagi."

"Kayano-san juga. Rambutnya hitam tergerai. Sangat cantik."

Kayano tersipu malu. Astaga! Nagisa bilang ia cantik. Rasanya sekarang Kayano terbang menuju langit ke tujuh. Melihat semburat merah dipipi Kayano membuat Nagisa tertawa. Kayano menatap Nagisa sebal dan kemudia ia ikut tertawa bersama Nagisa.

.

.

Nagisa dan Kayano mengobrol cukup lama. Meraka menghiraukan hujan yang turun dengan derasnya dan larut dalam obrolan mereka. Banyak sekali yang mereka bicarakan. Dari kenangan masa SMP bersama Koro-sensei sampai kehidupan mereka setelah lulus SMP. Nagisa menatap Kayano yang sedang mengoceh ria disampingnya. ' _Ternyata gadis ini tak berubah. Tetap cerewet seperti dulu_ ', Nagisa tersenyum tipis.

Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil berwarna hitam berhenti didepan mereka berdua. Keluarlah seorang wanita dari bangku kemudi mobil tersebut.

"Syukurlah. Akhirnya aku menemukanmu." Wanita itu menghampiri Nagisa dan Kayano dengan memegang sebuah payung.

"Mio-neechan! Syukurlah kau sudah datang. Aku hampir khawatir melihat hujannya yang tak kunjung reda." Kayano memasang wajah memelas yang dibuat-buat. Wanita yang bernama Mio itu hanya mengelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Kayano.

"Hey, Akari-chan. Siapa pria yang ada disampingmu itu?." Bisik Mio sambil menarik Kayano agar sedikit menjauh dari Nagisa.

"Okh iya. Mio-neechan kenalkan. Ini Nagisa teman SMP ku dulu. Dan Nagisa, ini Mio-neechan. Dia manajerku." Kayano memperkenalkan mereka berdua sambil tersenyum.

"Shiota Nagisa." Nagisa mengulurkan tangan.

"Tanaka Mio. Senang bertemu dengan anda." Mio menjabat tangan Nagisa.

"Akari-chan. Ayo kita pulang. Malam sudah semakin larut."

"Mio-neechan. Apakah dimobil ada payung lagi? Kalau ada tolong ambilkan yah?." Bisik Kayano. Kemudian Mio langsung menggambil payung yang ada dimobil. Setelah memberikan payung, Mio segera kembali menuju kemudi mobilnya.

"Ini ada payung. Kau bisa memakainya Nagisa-kun. Kalau kau terus menunggu sampai hujan reda kurasa akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama." Kayano menyerahkan sebuah payung berwarna hijau.

"Hmm, terima kasih Kayano-san." Nagisa sempat ragu untuk mengambilnya.

"Sama-sama. Dah aku pulang yah Nagisa-kun." Kayano tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya dan berbalik menuju mobil. Tiba-tiba…

"Kayano-san! Apa kita bisa bertemu kembali?." Nagisa memegang tangan Kayano. Kayano meraih tangan Nagisa dan menatap pria itu.

"Tentu! Kita pasti bertemu kembali." Kayano mencari sesuatu didalam tasnya. ia mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari dalam tasnya. Kemudia diberikan kepada Nagisa.

"Ini nomor ponselku Nagisa-kun. Kita bisa saling berkomunikasi nanti. Dah, sampai jumpa Nagisa-kun" Kayano tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya kepada Nagisa. Menerobos hujan dan masuk ke dalam mobil.

Nagisa menatap kepergian mobil itu. Kemudian ia tersenyum sambil menatap secarik kertas yang berisi nomor ponsel Kayano. Mungkin ia akan menelpon gadis itu secepat mungkin.

.

.

A/N: Haloo. Saya author baru difandom ini. Dan saya juga masih baru dalam dunia/? Ini :3 jadi klo ada salah tolong direfisi/?. Remind to RnR?

~OWAKE~

Didalam mobil. Kayano hanya tersenyum sendiri. Ia tak menyangka bisa bertemu dengan Nagisa walau cuma sebentar. Mio menatap Kayano heran. ' _Sepertinya anak ini perlu seorang psikolog_ ' gumam Mio sambil menyetir mobil.

"Akari-chan. Nagisa-kun itu siapa?"

"Dia adalah seseorang yang membuat hidupku bermakna. Menolongku dalam kegelapan dan selalu berada disampingku. Nagisa-kun adalah seseorang yang spesial bagiku." Kayano menatap lurus ke depan sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

~OWARI~


End file.
